The present invention relates to a device for determination of the position of a ship in dock at the time of docking, based on the principle of reflection of ultrasonic waves from solid bodies in water.
Those skilled in the art know of a device consisting of transmitting-receiving converters of an echo sounder arranged in pairs along the dock, wherein the transmitting-receiving converters of each pair are disposed opposite to each other symmetrically relative to the plane of symmetry of the dock. Each transmitting-receiving converter of the echo sounder is connected to a separate indicator of the echo sounder.